tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Engines
Four unnamed blue engines appeared in various magazine stories and other books. The Tender Engine Island of Sodor |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal }} A blue tender engine made an appearance in a magazine story. It was not named and did not speak. It annoyed Daisy after some coal dust got blown into her face from its tender. Technical Details Basis The engine’s basis is unknown. However, it does have a slight resemble an NBR K Class 4-4-0. Livery The engine is painted blue with red lining. Its handrails are painted grey. Appearances Magazines * 2005 - Sweet Scent Trivia * It is likely that this engine is Edward, but illustrated incorrectly. Gallery File:SweetScent1.jpg d34.jpg|The Tender Engine's possible basis The Lost Tank Engine |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Well tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-4-0WT |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = Joseph Hamilton Beattie |builder(s) = Beyer, Peacock & Co. or Nine Elms Works |year_built = Sometime between 1863 and 1875 }} A blue tank engine made an appearance in the book, The Monster Under the Shed. It was not named. Biography This engine was made up by James, and was said to always be ready to help. One night, a stationmaster asked him to get a coach that was left behind. The engine went to get it, but when the weather turned bad, he had to sleep in an old shed. Later, he woke up to a noise and when he opened his eyes, he saw fingers reaching for him from under the shed. He was chased out of the shed by a monster and was never seen again. Technical Details Basis The Lost Tank Engine is based on an LSWR 0298 Beattie well tank locomotive. Livery The Lost Tank Engine is painted blue with red lining. Appearances Books * 2001 - The Monster Under the Shed Gallery File:TheMonsterUndertheShed3.png File:TheMonsterUndertheShed4.png File:LostEngineBasis.png|The Lost Tank Engine's basis The Poster Engine England |basis = LNER A1/A3 Pacific |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 100 mph |designer(s) = Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s) = LNER Doncaster Works or North British Locomotive Co. |year_built = Sometime between 1923 and 1935 }}A blue tender engine made an appearance in a magazine story. It was not named. It appeared on a poster advertising summer excursions on Sodor. Technical Details Basis The poster engine is based on the LNER A1/A3 Pacific, but because of the top feed on the boiler, it most likely resembles a non-streamlined LMS Duchess 4-6-2, albeit with the same running board as Gordon. Livery The poster engine is painted blue with red and black lining and has a crest on its tender. Appearances Magazines * 2001 - Percy's Picture Gallery File:Percy'sPicture1.png|Thomas and Percy alongside the poster The Tiny Blue Engine Island of Sodor |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-2 }}The Tiny Blue Engine is a rideable miniature engine that appeared in the Magazine Story The Tiny Engine. Stephen and Bridget Hatt saw this engine at a water park. Technical Details Basis The Tiny Blue Engine does not appear to be based on any specific design. However, it bares some resemblance to "The Monarch", an engine on the Eastleigh Lakeside Railway which has often been used to represent Gordon for the railway's Day Out with Thomas events. Livery The Tiny Blue Engine is painted blue with red lining. Appearances Magazines * The Tiny Engine Gallery File:TheTinyEngine.jpeg File:Themonarch.jpg|The Monarch Category:2-4-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:Magazine-only characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Mainland Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Minimum gauge Category:2-6-2 Category:Unnamed Engines